


Ten Facts About Altair Lestrange

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: Ten Facts About . . . [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Pride and Prejudice - Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten flashes into the life of Fitzwilliam Darcy, in a reality where "Pride and Prejudice" takes place in the Potterverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Facts About Altair Lestrange

(10)  At eleven, he goes to Hogwarts and gets Sorted into Ravenclaw, where he meets Charlotte Lucas.  She and Altair and his cousin Leo become inseparable friends. 

They’re happy in Ravenclaw.  They fit in. 

They were each a hair away from Slytherin, but none of them dares tell any of the others.

(9)  Altair is an excellent student, an appallingly bad prefect, and – later – a splendid Head Boy.  He doesn’t know why.

The headmaster does.  He knows that Altair is far more Black than Lestrange because he’s married to Altair’s maternal aunt, and therefore he understands The Black Way.  Blacks may be convincing, commanding, charismatic, many admirable and impressive things, but they all seem constitutionally incapable of understanding the concept of diplomacy.

Headmaster Rosier tries anyway; he tries to teach his nephew that a fifteen-year-old prefect can’t exert the authority that young Master Lestrange does at home.  He shouldn’t interfere with other Houses and other prefects, and he can’t expect to persuade older students to follow his lead.  He must learn _subtlety._

Later that afternoon, Altair stumbles across a group of sixth years tormenting a little Muggleborn Hufflepuff.  They don’t stop when he explains why that’s inappropriate and irrational behaviour, so he curses them all into unconsciousness and leaves them piled against the wall while he takes the Hufflepuff to his uncle.

“Thank you?” says the Hufflepuff, eyes wide. 

“This was probably a significant error on my part, but you are welcome,” Altair replies.  He pauses, then adds, “My name is Altair Lestrange.”

The child’s shock moves towards awe. 

“I’m Ch-Charles Bingley.”

(8)  Altair uses the word “Mudblood” exactly once, when he is six years old.  His mother slaps him.

“Where did you hear that?” demands Madam Lestrange.

“I overheard Polaris and Lyra – ”

Mr Lestrange sighs.  “He couldn’t have known better, Andromeda.  Perhaps you should speak with your brother, if his daughters are using that sort of language.”

“Of course.”  She looks down at Altair.  “I do not wish to hear about those people in my home.”

(7)  Altair rather likes the Dark Arts.

He doesn’t like their effect upon his reason, however, so he stops using them before he’s fifteen.  Transfiguration and Charms are far preferable – just as powerful, in their way, and much more controlled.

Even Leo thinks he’s a prig, but Altair doesn’t care.  If they want to die as raving caricatures of themselves, they may, but his choices will always be his own.

(6)  Altair thinks that the Knights of Walpurgis are incompetent fools.  So does Charlotte Lucas.

Therefore, they’re both astonished when Livius Crouch asks them to join a secret organization dedicated to foiling the Knights’ plots.  They wouldn’t have thought it would take that much effort.

Lucas agrees because she wants to train under Auror Crouch; he’s the most accomplished duelist in England, after all.

Altair agrees because the Knights clearly need to be put in their place.

(He tries not to think about the whispers he’s heard amongst his own family.)

(5)  Altair adores his sister Juliana; he cares for his friend Bingley; he even likes Jane Bennet.

Still, he can’t help but wonder what he did to deserve being surrounded by _Hufflepuffs._

(4)  He doesn’t care that Elizabeth’s a halfblood.  He doesn’t even care that Mrs Bennet’s a Muggle.

He just wishes she weren’t such an _obnoxious _Muggle.

(3)  Altair knows from the first that the Bennets are magical. 

Months after his proposal, it occurs to him that Elizabeth has probably never realised that he’s a wizard.

When she accepts the second one, he can’t help but wonder how to broach the topic. 

(“Get attacked by dementors” did not appear anywhere on his list, but he’s touched when Elizabeth springs in front of him, her wand at the ready.)

(2)  Altair’s most trusted servant is a house-elf.

He’d like to free her, but Reyna always bursts into tears whenever he brings the subject up.

(1)  Altair is terrified that his aunt’s secretive journey to Hertfordshire is connected with the Knights’ latest murder. Aunt Cass may be disagreeable, but she isn't a murderess.

He hopes.

When it turns out that she was simply trying to convince Elizabeth not to marry him, Altair almost kisses her. 

When he discovers that she _failed_, he actually does.

**Author's Note:**

> A number of the canon characters have different names than their wizarding counterparts in this story:
> 
> Fitzwilliam Darcy = Altair Lestrange  
> Colonel Fitzwilliam = Leo Black  
> Sir Lewis de Bourgh = Headmaster Lucius Rosier  
> Lady Anne Darcy, née Lady Anne Fitzwilliam = Madam Andromeda Lestrange, née Andromeda Black  
> Mr Darcy (Darcy's father) = Julius Lestrange  
> Georgiana Darcy = Juliana Lestrange  
> Lady Catherine de Bourgh, née Lady Catherine Fitzwilliam = Madam Cassiopeia Rosier, née Cassiopeia Black  
> Mrs Reynolds = Reyna


End file.
